


Ride Along

by KitsJay



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bodysharing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Niffin!Alice, PWP, dubcon, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsJay/pseuds/KitsJay
Summary: Kinkmeme fill here: https://magicianskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1477.html?thread=8645#cmt8645 (though it was my own request, so?)Can I get Niffin!Alice-as-Quentin sleeping with Penny? (I have no idea how to tag that. Alice!Quentin/Penny? SortOfAlice/SortOfQuentin/Penny?)Bonus points if Quentin actually is riding along in the back and can see what's happening. (I know the show says he can't, but maybe Niffin!Alice specifically blocks it usually? But now she doesn't? Idk).





	1. Chapter 1

"No harming other people, no magic," Quentin repeated to himself, scanning over the Word-is-Bond contract. Alice sat next to him, making irritable remarks that distracted him. It was intentional, he knew, and he had the awful feeling he was missing something, but he just couldn't think. Not when she was sitting right next to him ( _in his head_ ), and he could still remember the way her hair smelled when she was alive, and her eyes were always blue, but now they were electric - 

"Come on, Q," Alice taunted. "We have a deal."

Whatever it was he was missing - and he _knew_ he was missing something - he hoped it wouldn't fuck him over. He placed his palm on the paper next to Alice's and felt a scalding sensation, not unlike when the cacodemon was originally placed into his skin, then it was over. 

Alice had a small, almost cruel, smirk on her face that she never had when she was still... Alice. Quentin's stomach clenched painfully. Whatever it was he had forgotten, Alice was going see to it that he regretted it. It sometimes was hard to remember that this - this _Not_ -Alice was not the woman he remembered.

"Tick-tock," Alice said in a sing-song voice, then disappeared back into his head, or wherever she went. Quentin stared at the Word-is-Bond. What had he missed?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niffin!Alice is not nice, guys. Warning for language, and this is seriously dubcon, if not flat-out noncon. 
> 
> And I couldn't quite remember the timeline? So assume this happened after the fight between Penny and Kady.
> 
> Also, it is super hard to write body-sharing fic. :/

Quentin couldn't help glancing at the clock. It didn't help that Alice stood there, looking more like the White Rabbit than Carroll's girl in a pinafore, swinging a pocket-watch and mouthing, "Tick-tock, tick-tock" over and over again. 

One minute to midnight. Quentin braced himself. Whatever she was going to do, he hoped it was over quick. He hoped that no one ended up dead because of him, his mistake, whatever the fuck he forgot, and he _knew_ he forgot something - 

"Ding!" Alice chimed, and Quentin felt a curious sensation as his senses went black.

He blinked. 

No, wait, he didn't blink. Alice did. 

_What?_ he thought to himself. 

He could feel Alice smiling. 

_Welcome to my world, Quentin,_ she said. _Not so fun, is it?_

_I didn't - I thought -_ Quentin couldn't quite get it out, but Alice seemed to know anyway.

_We're sharing brainspace, idiot,_ she said. _Normally, you wouldn't. But I thought it would be more fun if you were awake for the ride. You won't be able to do anything, of course._

Quentin tentatively tried to take a step forward. Nothing. He tried to twitch his hands. Nothing. 

_Told you. I'm in control now,_ Alice said smugly. _I thought I'd take it easy on you. I saw such interesting things while I've been in here, Quentin._

Quentin felt a thin curl of panic bloom inside him. 

_Penny, Quentin?_ Alice said. Her tone was biting. _What high hopes we have. I would have guessed Eliot. But I guess you've already been there, done that, haven't you?_

_It was the emotions,_ Quentin protested, but he stopped short. There was no point in lying, not here. Alice knew. She knew that it might have been the emotions, but she could also see that small part of him that had wanted it to happen. Had _wanted_ to know what Margo felt like underneath his body and between his legs and what Eliot's clever hands felt like caressing his back.

_You little slut,_ Alice said almost fondly. _It won't all be bad, Quentin. I bet you never would have had the balls to even do anything. And now, I can do it for you._

_What do you mean?_ Quentin asked, wary, but Alice started humming mindlessly - out loud - and walked up the stairs. Penny was lying sprawled in Eliot's bedroom - not that Eliot needed it anymore, not while he was in Fillory being High King - and idly paging through a book. He looked up with Quentin - no, when Alice walked in.

"Can I help you?" he said, all heavy sarcasm and deep glare. 

It wasn't hard to tell that something had happened between him and Kady. Normally even Penny wasn't a dick before Quentin could even say anything. Well. Sometimes. 

Alice ignored him, walking in and sitting on the bed, too close to be friendly. "I was just thinking about Alice," Alice said softly, and Quentin was torn between a bark of laughter and cold dread.

Penny's face instantly softened. He could be a dick, but he wasn't that big of a dick. 

"I know, man," he said awkwardly.

"Do you?" Alice said. Quentin thought it sounded a little too shrewd, a little too pointed, but it was hard to separate Alice's internal commentary from Quentin's voice wrapped around her words. "What happened between you and Kady?"

Penny's face went tight again. "None of your damn business."

"I know it was bad," Alice pressed. "I know you haven't even looked at her since whatever happened."

"I'm warning you, man, shut up," Penny said.

"I'm not - I'm sorry," Alice said, looking away and pushing Quentin's hair back roughly. It immediately fell forward again. "I just. I wanted to let you know, you know? That I get it. If... if you need anything. I'm here."

Quentin didn't think Alice was that good of an actress. She was so earnest, and sometimes blunt, and so driven that she didn't even think about lying, even when that would have been kinder. Niffin-Alice, though, was a master. Quentin's voice was pitched perfectly, and he was appalled at the thread of neediness he heard.

"Thanks," Penny said awkwardly. "I appreciate that."

Alice leaned forward so that she was just a tiny bit too close to Penny to be considered polite. She looked up at him through a fall of hair. "Can I -" She stopped, looked away, and Quentin would have been blushing now, but he didn't feel the warm rush of heat running to his cheeks. Alice was cold like this, mechanical, and he would have shivered if he had any control over his body. 

Seeming to steel herself, Alice pushed forward, catching Penny's lips in a kiss that was more awkward than passionate. Quentin's mind froze. No, oh, no no no no - 

Penny pulled back, putting his hands on Alice's arms. "What the hell was that?"

"Please," Alice said, voice breaking at just the right moment. "Please, just let me? Please?"

And Quentin prayed that Penny would be a dick, would throw a punch and tell Quentin - _Alice_ \- to get the hell out. Because, yeah, he had imagined it, thought about it when Penny had crowded him against the tree in the courtyard, body so close that Quentin could feel the warmth coming off of him, his hand on Quentin's chest nearly burning, and the smell of something - cinnamon? - from Penny's mouth so close to his, but god, not like this. Not while he was trapped in his own head, watching and not able to do a goddamned thing.

_Finally getting it,_ Alice's amused thought drifted to him. _Starting to understand how I feel._

_Fuck you,_ Quentin thought viciously.

_No, fuck_ you, Alice thought back at him. _At least, if this goes well._

Penny stared at him - no, stared at _her_ \- and Quentin thought as loud as he could, hoping Penny picked up on his thoughts during the one time when they fucking mattered.

_You can stop shouting now,_ Alice thought. _My wards always were better than yours. Not that that's saying much._

And with agonizing slowness, Penny nodded. His hand caught Quentin's jawline, holding him in place as he brought his lips forward and caught Quentin's in a kiss that was almost sweet. Quentin could feel how soft his lips were under his, the tentative thrust of his tongue into his mouth, hand rasping against the 5:00 shadow on his jaw. 

And for a terrifying second, Quentin forgot that he couldn't move. It was his body, his need curling up inside him, that Penny was touching and stroking into being.


	3. Chapter 3

The illusion was broken when Alice suddenly pushed forward, hands grabbing Penny's shoulders wrenchingly hard, bearing them both to the bed. Penny jolted in surprise, then responded, rolling them so that Quentin's body was pinned beneath him. Quentin could feel Penny's knee pressed against his hip, so hard there would be a bruise there tomorrow, a memory of this that he couldn't erase, and then Penny's hands were tugging his hair. 

_Oh, he is good at this, isn't he?_ Alice nearly purred. _I had almost forgotten._

If this had been Quentin's body, that would have killed the mood. The memory of Alice's moans, the kind she made when she really came, the ones Penny drew out of her without any difficulty. 

His belt came off. His pants were shoved down and kicked off, Penny's joining his on the floor. When Penny laid one arm across his hipbones and leaned down and _sucked_ , Quentin wasn't sure if it was Alice or him who moaned. 

"Like that?" Penny grinned up at him. Without waiting for an answer, he bent down and hollowed his cheeks around Quentin's cock, his hand working the base with just the right amount of pressure. 

In all of Quentin's fantasies, he hadn't anticipated this. Hadn't hoped for it, even. Penny, lips spit-slick wrapped around him, his arm halting Quentin's little involuntary bucks as Penny's tongue circled his head.

"Fuck!" Alice cried out. Quentin felt something odd, almost like desire, but with a distinctly feminine feel to it. It tangled with his own, curling low in his stomach. He could feel his muscles go taut, his head thumping back on the pillow. 

He didn't know if Alice felt him about to come, or just knew him well enough to know his tells.

She grabbed Penny's hair and pulled him off, dragging him back up to lay on top. They kissed, sloppy and musky and Quentin could taste himself in Penny's mouth. 

"Fuck," Penny groaned, tearing away. "What do you want, Q?"

"Fuck me," Alice panted. "Fuck me, please, please, I want - " She ground her hips up against Penny, who looked surprised, but oh so willing.

"You sure?" he asked. 

_I bet he'll like it when you beg,_ Alice thought. _I always did. You sound so pretty when you beg, Quentin. All breathy and needy and I never told you, but I wanted to dominate you, tell you to lick me out until I screamed. I wanted you to kneel in front of me and I would pull your hair back and you would love it. I wanted to finger you until you were pleading and then fuck you until you cried._

Quentin wasn't sure if it was the rhythm of Penny's hand, keeping Quentin hard beneath him, or the picture Alice painted, but he felt a harsh bolt of want run through him. It was tangled, red hot lines crumpled together with need and love and lust and a tiny bit of shame.

"I'm sure. Please, Penny," Alice said. Quentin's voice was reedy and thin and Quentin mentally cringed when he realized what he sounded like. He loved it when Alice had panted, when she cried out when he got her just right, and he heard those same notes in his own voice just then.

"Fuck," Penny swore, eyes wide. He tried capturing Alice in another kiss and fumbled around in the bedside table at the same time, fingers sliding over the knob. He broke off the kiss with a curse, yanking the drawer open and pulling out a condom and some lube.

"Fuck me, please, fuck me, fuck me," Alice keened.

"I'm trying, babe," Penny almost growled. _Babe?_ Quentin had a moment to think before Penny spread the lube between his fingers and carefully pushed in. 

Quentin knew this part. He knew how to relax his body, how to breathe evenly, how to push past the intrusion and think of how fucking _good_ it felt. Alice felt unsure. Her previous body had accommodated him without help, just a lot of foreplay. He pushed, just a little, and felt some of her control surrender. He showed her how to relax, how to fight the urge to tense around Penny's fingers scissoring inside him. 

And then Penny hooked his finger and _stroked_ , and Quentin felt and heard Alice gasp.

_I never knew,_ she said with wonder. _I never knew that's what it felt like._

Without his help, she was bearing down, opening herself up to Penny and begging for more. He obliged, pushing another in and taking his sweet time until Alice grabbed him, short, blunt nails digging into his skin.

"Now. I want you inside me now," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Penny said inanely, but Quentin can't blame him, especially when he rolled on the condom and some more lube and _fuck_. 

This was more than he had ever done. It's more than fingers inside him, spreading, this was fullness and it _hurt_.

"Breathe," Penny said, pausing halfway in. "Jesus, Quentin, I thought you had done this before."

Alice let out her breath, pushing down the pain. She had practice at that. They both did. 

"I'm good," she said, tapping Penny on the arm. 

Penny looked reluctant for a second, but whatever Alice's - Quentin's - face looks like, reassured him. He pushed in, slower now, and when he was fully seated, Quentin marvels. 

_Is this what it felt like for you?_ he asked Alice.

_No,_ she thought back. _Not... not exactly._

And then neither of them could think, because Penny was moving, and it felt weird, but good, and then he shifted to kiss Quentin, and it suddenly felt better than good. 

"Oh," Alice said, eyes widening. She adjusted as best she could with Penny's weight bearing down on her, hitching her hips to catch that angle again and nearly snarling with frustration when she couldn't.

"Wait, wait, let me - " And Penny stopped long enough to grab a pillow . There's an awkward moment when Alice and Penny had to lift up at the same time while Penny slid the pillow under her back, but then he moved again, and it was _perfect._

"You feel so good," Penny murmured into Quentin's neck. "God, you're so tight. You doing okay?"

And Alice and Quentin both think, _Almost,_ because as good as it felt, it wasn't enough. 

"Please," Alice said. 

And Penny got it. He lowered himself down onto his elbows and held himself up, reaching one hand down to _stroke_ , and Quentin went blank at the same time he heard Alice cry out.

While Quentin was still fighting his way through the haze, Penny dropped down, using his renewed leverage to thrust into him so hard that Quentin felt his head knock against the headboard. It only took a moment more before Penny pushed in with one last stroke and moaned as he finished inside him.

He collapsed on top of Quentin, rolling over so he doesn't crush him, and they laid on the bed next to each other, enjoying the post-orgasmic haze.

_Don't you feel better?_ Alice's thoughts interrupted Quentin's cloud of bliss. _You've almost slept with everyone in our little group now._

Like whiplash, Quentin's happiness dissolved and he was back inside his mind. Fuck. 

_What was the point of that?_ he thought to Alice. _Payback? Or are you just a bitch?_

_I'm making a point, Quentin,_ Alice thought back. _This is my body for thirty minutes a day. And I'm not always going to be so nice to let you watch._

"Quentin?" Penny's voice interrupted him, deceptively casual. "You okay, man? I was a little rough at the end - "

"No," Alice replied sweetly. "It was perfect."

And Quentin watched as she pulled Penny into a tender kiss.

_End of the ride, Q. I'll see you later._

And then the lights went out.


End file.
